The present invention relates generally to a transmission mechanism, and more particularly to a variable speed mechanism.
The change gear is a very important member of the transmission device of the manufacturing machinery by virtue of the fact that the speed changing mechanism is capable of causing the machinery to operate at an optimum speed as required, so as to improve the operating efficiency of the manufacturing machinery.